1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to steering systems for pulled agricultural implements, and in particular, to a novel steering system for a pulled agricultural implement having in-line wheel arrangements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pulled agricultural implements, such as grain carts and the like, are known. Further, pulled agricultural implements having steering systems are known. Such steering systems have been known to take the forms of dual side-by-side arrangements of wheels. One problem with side-by-side arrangements, however, is a lack stability caused by the effective track width becoming centered between the tires. As a result, the agricultural implement can become unstable during turns. Hence, it is desireable to have a wheel arrangement that will increase stability during turns.
A dual in-line wheel arrangement is one proposed way to address this problem because of its minimal compaction, superior stability and excellent handling characteristics. Turning such an agricultural implement with a dual in-line arrangement, has proved difficult, however.
Thus, there is a continued need for new and improved systems and methods for steering pulled agricultural elements.